End of All Hope
by xBloomStarx
Summary: His girlfriend disappeared three years ago, leaving him with the secret that has only been shared between the two of them. But will all of this change whenever he his offered a deal with the devil? -HIATUS-
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- Sky's POV**

I sat on the edge of my bed, staring at her picture, wondering if I would ever see that same smiling face again. But just thinking about her made my heart rip more. I couldn't stand thinking about what happened to her. It was too much for me to bear.

What happened, was something that I never thought would happen ever again. Something, that had sounded indescribably painful because of how she had -in full-depth- described it the first time it had happened to her. I never thought that something that painful would ever happen to someone who had done no harm. Until now, that is.

Alfea had been under attack for the past three years by Baltor and his new accomplice. My girlfriend. -But now I guess I should say ex-girlfriend.- He had kidnapped her and, I'm praying, forcingly made her join his side by changing her back into Dark Bloom. From there on out, I had been staying here, in my dorm room at Red Fountain or my actual room in Eraklyon, just wondering if I would ever see Bloom again. To hear her voice -one of the sweetest things in the world.

My last picture of her was when she was fifteen. In coincidence, the picture was taken on the same day that she was taken. We were on spring break and we all decided to stay on Sparx -which was now restored- and spend it there. This picture actually the only one that I had of Bloom because she hated taking pictures. So, I had Stella sneak up on her whenever she had thought it the photo would be pciture worthy and take it. Bloom got really p-ed off of course and chased Stella all over the campsite that we decided to camp at, but luckily enough she didn't get the camera. Instead, Stella had thrown it to me and I caught it, threw it over to Tecna and she printed it out. We eventually got Bloom to talk to us later that day, which was about an hour later. And then, only a couple hours later she just disappeared, only to be seen after spring break helping Baltor destroy Alfea.

"We're all wondering if you're ever going to come out of here, dude?" I heard a familiar voice say from the doorway. When I looked I saw my best bud, Brandon, leaning on the door frame.

"Not unless, I'm going to get to see Bloom." I replied quietly, returning my look down to the picture.

"Then come over to Alfea. They've been getting plenty of visits from her."

"Are you meaning that in sarcasm or for real?"

"Sarcasm. Learned it from your girl."

"Which one?" I muttered under my breath.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing. I gotta go."

"You just got back. What's so important on Eraklyon?"

"It's none of your business."

"I'm going to find out Sky, so just tell me. I work in the palace you know?! Don't think that I'm not going to fine out what's been going on with you for the past three years!"

"No one in the castle is aloud to speak of it, so no one can know. Now like I said, I've gotta go."

"Tell me what's going on Sky. You know that you can't keep this bottled up for long. Somebody's going to find out."

"No one's going to find out as long as no one finds out. Now, I've gotta go, so drop the subject and leae me alone."

With the picture in my hand, I pushed past Brandon and walked out.

Now, my purpose to go to Eraklyon was not only to be alone, but to keep my secret safe as well.

* * *

**Dark Bloom's POV-**

"Are you coming this time?" Baltor asked me as I just sat there staring at the floor.

The underground hideout didn't exactly appeal to me at first you see. But then whenever I realized that we could make it not look so disgusting, I kind of warmed up to it some. I mean sure we're underneath a burial ground and when you look up there are sometimes rotting dead people and skeletons, but if you don't look up your perfectly fine. I've learned to sleep either on my side or face down that way whenever you look up, you don't wake up and scream to see some skeleton with it's mouth hanging open and arms flinged wildy when you wake up. I refuse to say if that is a true story.

"No. I don't want to." I told him.

"What's wrong? It's not like you to just brush off an opportunity to destroy Alfea."

"Maybe I'm just tired of us losing all the time! I don't even know why we keep aiming at Alfea. We never win anyways as you can see from the past three years of freaking trying and failing!" I snapped looking up to glare at him.

"And since when did this just occur to you that we have been failing?"

"Ever since we started! I mean seriously Baltor, why don't we try firing at Magix or some place that doesn't have much to defend themselves?!"

"Alfea can't defend themselves."

"Oh you wanna bet that!? They have a frickin' Magical Barrier, that goody-goody headmistress, they even have the witches on their side! Next they have those uppity Winx girls that you keep losing against. I have better luck fighting them than you do! But then they also have the geeky Red Fountain boys! We can't even beat all of them and yet we are the two strongest beings in the entire universe!" I yelled in one breath.

"So all that means is that we need to get an army." He said.

"An army? Okay then, where the heck is it?!"

"We need to make one. But we'll still attack Alfea while we do. Sooner or later they'll be weak enough to where we can snap them."

"We've already tried attacking them at their weakest, why should an army be any different?"

"Because then we can focus on the main items of the fight: Faragonda and the Winx."

"And I'm guessing that I get the preps while you get the old timer?"

He nodded.

"Why can't _I_ fight the old bat for once while _you_ fight the preps?" I asked.

"Because I know that you won't get killed if you fight the Winx girls." He persisted.

"And how is that so?"

"Because, remember, you used to be their best friend. And their soft hearts would never destroy their best friend."

I thought it all over and decided. "Good point. Let's go kick some fairy butt before I change my mind."

* * *

_Hey people! Here's something that I really had to put on. I got this idea whenever I was listening to the song "End of All Hope: coincidentally. Whenever the idea hit me I just had to put it on here because I have a good plot line for it and everything. The only things that are standing in my way, are reviews/reviewers and posting it. R&R and see ya later!_

_Peace out to the world even though I know that it's never going to happen,  
Bloom_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Sky's POV**

I walked into the throne room to see Aiden -a three-year-old boy who has my length in blonde hair and blue eyes.- and Jennifer (nick-named Jenny) -a three-year-old who looks dead like her mother with her red hair.- yelling at each other.

"Aiden you sick perv!" Jenny screamed. She punched him square in the face.

"Ow! D- I mean _Sky_, punish her!" Aiden ordered, pointing a finger at her. "Sentence her to the gallows." He smiled evilly.

"You sick man!" She said in disgust.

"Ooh, or, shoot her right in the middle of her throat."

Jenny looked up at me. "What kind of TV shows are you letting this boy watch?"

"I don't know. I don't have the time to monitor what he watches. Now, you two need to pipe it down. If my mom and dad come in here and see you two standing in front of an open window, we're both dead." I told them.

"What is up with you boys and death?" She asked.

"It's a **guy **thing." Aiden yawned. "You, a **girl**, need to go play with your dolly or something."

Her face was almost as red as her hair, and she was steaming with anger. "Look you little stuck up, pig-nosed brat!" She yelled.

"Hey! You two cut it out before I send you both to boarding school." I threatened.

"Of course your majesty." They both saluted in -perfectly accented- British, while giving me a slight bow.

"And you two keep asking everybody why you two are twins." I muttered.

"Duh! We look nothing alike." Aiden protested.

"Of course we don't." Jenny agreed. "I'm too sexy to look like _that_ ugly beast."

"Excuse you?!"

"Oh. You're excused. And BTW, it's not Halloween yet, take the mask off."

"Both of you just shut it!" I yelled, losing my temper. They both looked at me with scared looks. I sighed. "Jenny, you and Aiden just go into my room and stay there." I whispered.

She nodded and grabbed Aiden by the back of his shirt.

"Hey!" He yelped, struggling as she dragged him to my room. Literally.

I walked up to the three thrones in the room and sunk into mine. I pulled out the picture again and just stared at the face that was smiling back at me.

"So you're back again, I see?" I looked up to see my dad there.

"I needed to get away from it all." I muttered.

"You know what happens when you run away from your problems?"

"They only get worse."

"And look what you do. You ran away. You need to go talk to her."

"You don't get it! If I go near her it could be my last day alive! There's no way that I can get to her ever since Baltor changed her."

"Have you tried?"

I was silent. "No."

"Exactly. Now, will you try to keep those two kids quiet? I'm tired of them going and tearing up the place. Jennifer nearly burned the entire armory a couple days ago." Dad said as he walked off. "And you should really think about talking to Bloom."

Once he was gone I was nearly steaming mad. He still didn't get it. She was always with Baltor. If I even tried to stand six feet in front of Bloom he'd kill me on the spot.

"Sky," A tiny voice said from the doorway. I looked to see Jenny standing there nervoulsy playing with a piece of her long red hair.

"What?" I asked trying to regain myself.

"Who's Bloom?"

I sighed. "That's a question for another day, sweetheart. Right now, all I can tell you is that she was a really beautiful girl."

"Who's that in the picture?"

"Her."

"Can I see it?"

"Come here." She slowly walked up to me and I pulled her up on my lap. Her sapphire eyes widened as she saw the picture. "Yeah, I figured that you would probably do that."

"She looks almost just like me!" She exclaimed holding the picture in her tiny hands.

"Yeah, she does." I held back the tears that were starting to come out in my eyes.

"Are you crying?"

"No."

"Yes you are. Don't lie to my face boy!"

"It's just the memories that her and I shared together. It's nothing big."

"Yes it is. Because now it means that I have to snoop around in your personal life." She said.

"You will not go through my stuff Jennifer. Besides, it's past your and Aiden's bedtime." I told her.

"It's 7 at night! We don't go to bed until 9:30! What is up with you?" She jumped off my lap and started out of the room. "If my mama were here she'd let me stay up as long as I wanted."

"You'd still crash at 10!" A distant voice yelled.

"Shut it Aiden! At least I don't shut down at 8:30!"

Once she was out of the room I sighed. She was right. I was different now. God, Bloom I need you now more than ever.

* * *

**Dark Bloom's POV-**

"My God!" I groaned in impatience while Baltor and I stood waiting for our "army". "How much longer is this going to take?!" I asked Baltor. "My new frickin' shoes are frickin' killing me!"

We had been waiting outside our hideout for -at least- more than three hours. It was also that long ago that we had decided on how to make the "army". Apparently, we either didn't do the spell right or the "army" didn't feel like coming.

"Stop complaining and get over it. It should be here soon." He replied.

"Uh-huh, yeah, you said that about an hour ago, too."

"Perfection comes with its consequences. Our consequence is waiting, so stop griping and continue to wait."

"Then if perfection comes with consequences, where's mine? And what is up with you and perfection? If you want perfection then we could go and destroy Magix. Or you can just stare at me, because I'm always perfect and always will be."

"Will you give it up?! We aren't going to destroy Magix yet!"

"You do mean that _you_ aren't, right?" I corrected.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Baltor asked me suspiciously.

"It means that I am bored out of my mind so I'm going to go and reek havoc in Magix. Come get me whenever the freaks come." I jumped up into the air and started to fly off to Magix. Baltor kept yelling for me to come back but -of course- I refused to listen. It was just how I was -stubborn and unreasonable. And I liked it that way.

About five minutes later I landed in Magix. I wanted a sneak attack so I flew down into a dark alley. Once my feet hit the ground, I de-transformed out of my Enchantix. I was wearing my Going-Out disguise which consisted of a pair of dark wash blue jeans, black low-top Chuck Taylors with white out-lined butterflies on them, black Gucci sunglasses, a black bead necklace, a white tank-top and a black Sweeney Todd camisole over the tank-top that had the Sweeney heart on it and underneath the heart it said, "How about a shave?". So, yeah, my outfit was the bomb-shizzle.

I walked out of the alley and headed towards my main target. The Counsel headquarters. Those idiots have tried to ruin my life for too long so I think it's time for a little visit. A very bloody visit.

People were walking around the city talking amongst each other, but one voice stood out from all of them: "OHMYGOD! Is that a new Wizrahi?!" Stella of Solaria. Just great, the Winx Club was here. This was going to be so much fun.

"Stella, you idiot, we aren't going in another store!" I heard Flora yell at her.

"Do you wanna bet that?!" The sun princess threatened.

I stopped in my tracks and looked behind me. I pulled my sunglasses down to the bridge of my nose in shock. They were directly at the store behind me. I was dead meat, people! I leave all of my stuff to _nobody_ because I hate everybody.

"Stella get a grip!" Roxy exclaimed. She grabbed Stella and gave her a good slap across the face. Whoo-hoo! Go Rox!

"I'm sorry okay!?" Stella screamed. "It's just that shopping gets my mind off of losing my number one BFF!"

The fairies were silent after that and the only sound that I heard was the whooshing of the hover-cars and talking among with the people around them.

"Stell, we all know that you miss her. We all do." Musa told her.

"But you can't bring her back." Tecna added. "It's impossible. And going after her is completely illogical."

I rolled my eyes and brought my sunglasses back up. If it was "impossible" then how did I get here? I swear, Tecna can be so confusing -even though most of the time I never listened to her.

"What're you lookin' at punk?" Roxy asked catching sight of me watching them. All of them looked over at me as well.

"I don't know. What am I lookin' at?" I replied.

"Oh is that how you're gonna play? Bring it you skimpy little twig! I'll take you down in a heartbeat!"

"Roxy!" Flora scolded.

"What? If she's gonna talk smack then I should be able to too." Roxy reasoned.

"That doesn't mean you have to go and insult her!"

"She insulted us, so I get to insult her back."

"Well don't let her influence you."

"I already have so get over it, hippie." I said trying to make my voice sound scratchy so they didn't recognize me.

"Hey, don't talk to my girl Flo like that freak!" Stella snapped at me.

"Why do you even try standing up for somebody when you could hardly even protect your own best friend Stella?" I manipulated evilly.

She froze at my comment. I knew I had successfully hit a weak spot.

"You seriously shouldn't have brought that up little girl." Roxy said with a blank expression that could scare the dead.

"What's she gonna do?" I shrugged. "It's not like she can actually beat me or anything like that."

"Oh if you just slightly mention or even think about that then she will attack you. It happened last week. Poor freshmen. She's still in the infirmary because she had six broken bones. Only three more to heal and she'll be walking again."

"I just "slightly mentioned" it so why hasn't she attacked me?" I looked over at Stella who was staring at the sidewalk. "Is it because you knew that you could've done something to protect her? Is it because you feel guilty about it? Is it because you feel like you should be there in her place?" I threw questions at her left and right and watched in satisfaction as Stella's amber eyes started to well up with tears. I wish I had a camera.

"Do you like to make people mad and then make them cry? Do you like to manipulate them to tears?" Musa asked as Flora tried to calm the crying Stella.

"Don't restate your first question to where it's just worded differently. It gets on my nerves." I ordered her.

"How are you to be bossing me around?!"

"Me." I took off my sunglasses and lightly put them on my head.

The Winx froze and gaped in shock -aside from Tecna who had mysteriously disappeared.

"Bloom I just knew that you'd come back to our side!" Stella exclaimed happily as she hugged me tightly.

"That was a good prank Bloom. I'll give you your props for that one." Roxy said.

"What are you talking about? What prank?" I asked pushing Stella off of me. They all gave me a confsued look.

"You came back to us. What just happened was just some big prank thing that you pulled together with your acting skills." Stella replied.

"Um, no it wasn't." I told her with a small laugh.

"She's right girls." Tecna said coming out from behind the girls wearing her Enchantix outfit. "You all have just assumed that she's come back to our side. She's really just here to destory Magix. That's all that's on her mind anymore."

"Ah, the computer geek has figured out my plan. I should just give up now!" I said sarcastically. "Yeah right. But the super genius is right, I am here to destory Magix. I was just about to blow something up whenever I heard Stella scream about some dress."

"Well there you go Stell, you saved half the city with your love for fashion." Roxy congratulated giving the princess a light slap on the back. Stella didn't say a word. She looked crushed; like somebody just took away something that she cared most about.

"Now if you'll excuse me I have to go destroy the counsel." I told them as I slowly backed away from the group of girls. I knew they were going to try to stop me but I didn't feel like fighting them at this very second.

"But Bloom-!" Stella finally spoke up.

"What?" I asked.

She ran over and hugged me again. I was going to push her off but I decided to at least let her have a farewell hug. And no I'm not being a softy so shut up!

"Please don't go." She whispered in my ear.

I didn't say anything. I was actually trying to hold myself back from _crying_. Yeah, seriously. What is up with me? I never cry in public.

"Bloom?" Stella continued to whisper. "Please say something."

"Look, I'll only do this in private. And only for a second because I have a reputation to uphold." I muttered pushing her off of me again.

"Follow me." She started to drag me towards the dress store entrance but the other Winx members stopped her. "Girls, it's fine she won't hurt me."

"Make her swear." Roxy ordered.

"Fine, I swear I won't hurt Stella of Solaria until the next fight." I swore. "Happy, Rox?"

She glared at me but stepped aside alond with the other girls.

Stella dragged me inside the boutique and into a corner behind one of the dress racks. It wasn't exactly private but it worked for now.

"Bloom, I am begging you, please don't go?" Stella pleaded with puppy dog eyes.

"Stella you know I can't go there even if I was on the good side again." I told her.

"We can figure out a way to make you good again. Everything could go back to normal and you could come home."

"Home." I repeated softly. "The one word in the entire dictionary that I think that I'll never have."

"You have a home Bloom. It's Alfea. Alfea is your home."

"No it's not. Alfea is a place uppity little pixies like you."

"Hey, now I'm gonna let that one slide because you're my BFF."

"I am not your BFF!"

"Yes you are! Good or not you will always be my BFF."

"Yeah, you are uppity. And you look on the positive side too much. That's one of the reasons you stay at Alfea. _I'm _not uppity and positive. I'm a constant downer. I need to stay where I belong which is working with Baltor."

"No it is not!" She yelled quietly.

"Yes it is so get off the subject. I am not coming back to Pixie Boot Camp. Period. End of discussion. Bye-bye." I protested as I started to walk off.

"Wait!" Stella exclaimed.

"Ohmygod what now?!" I asked in exasperation turning back around to face her.

"Can I at least have a picture to remember you by since you would never let anybody take your picture?"

"No. You would have to catch me off guard."

"Hey Bloom!" A voice behind me said.

"What?" I replied. I turned back arund and was blinded by a sudden flash. "What the frick?!"

"Caught you off guard." Flora explained putting the camera she had just used on me back into her messenger bag.

"When did you all get in here?" I realized not only her but everybody else was in the store -Tecna had her normal outfit back on BTW.

"About a couple seconds ago whenever Stella yelled "Wait!"." Musa said looking around the boutique noticeably bored.

"Well I'm so sorry to ruin your little I'm-so-better-than-you-because-I-just-caught-you-off-guard parade, but I have to go somewhere right now." I said pushing past the other girls.

"We aren't going to let you destroy Magix Bloom!" Roxy told me as they chased after me.

"Do you wanna bet that?"

"Yeah. Yeah I do."

"Then just come on and stop me, fairies." I jumped up in the air and transformed back into my Enchantix -which its colors had been ever so slightly gotten darker by the years- and flew off towards the counsel building.

"We will!" Roxy yelled after me. "Let's go ladies! We have some used-to-be-BFF butt to kick!"

I started to fly faster as out of the corner of my eye I saw the Winx transform into their Enchantix as well.

With the wind on my side for the time being, I landed on the rooftop of the counsel building. I formed a fire blast in my hands and fired it at the roof. It exploded and screams of terror could be heard from inside. I jumped inside the newly created hole and started firing randomly at people and other things that I couldn't remember because there was too much smoke.

"I'm back losers!" I announced as I continued to fire.

"And so are we!"

I glanced over my shoulder and saw Stella and the others there floating in the smoke-filled air prepared to fight.

"Come to try to defeat me?" I said not even bothering to stop shooting.

"Bloom stop hurting them! What did they do to you?" Musa replied.

"They ruined my life!"

"How?"

I didn't answer her. I didn't have to tell them what happened to me. They probably didn't even care since I'm their enemy now. And I'm glad it's going to stay that way between me and those stupid fairies.

"Bloom we don't want to hurt you. Please stop firing at the innocent people!" Flora tried to reason.

"You know what Flora, you're right. I'm going to stop firing at them." I agreed with her. I turned around with a smirk and stopped shooting. "I'm not going to kill these people."

"Does that mean you've finally seen the light?" Roxy asked.

"Of course not. I'm going to kill the people who _really_ ruined my life. The actual counsel people."

"That's actually a pretty good idea."

"Roxy don't encourage her!" Tecna and Flora yelled at her.

"What? It's what I would do if I were evil." She told them innocently.

Taking the perfect moment to run, I flew down through a long corridor about thirty feet below where I was. The counsel room was just at the end of this hall. About twenty more feet and I would finally get to have a teensy part of my revenge perfectly completed. It felt good knowing that there was nothing there to stop me now since the Winx were arguing with each other.

But once I got about ten feet away from the door I came to a stop and formed another blast. I aimed directly at the middle of the door and threw it. There was smoke billowing out of the room and small flames covered parts of the green-carpeted floor.

"Hoo-rah!" I exclaimed pumping a fist in the air. "Bulls-eye! I just get more skilled by the second!" (Remember people: I never have luck, it's _skill_.)

I stepped into the large room and put my hands on my hips as I scanned the room. It was nearly destroyed with its now tattered walls and burnt floors. Five men were starting to stand up from the floor covered in burn marks and scratches and coughing from the smoke. Some of them were even bleeding a little bit but I didn't really care.

"I like the new decorating." I complimented. "It suits this room rather well."

"Miss Sparx-!" One of the counsel men started to yell.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know the routine from you guys: You'll pay for this blah blah blah, you're going to regret doing this to us blah blah. . . " I mimicked messing with one of my fingernails. "It's not like I haven't heard this from y'all before!"

"Bloom?" A younger guy's voice said from aross the room.

I looked over to my left and froze in shock. A boy around his early twenties trying to stand back up from the blast was there.

_Oh no . . . _

_

* * *

_

Whoo! I beat the Hollywood Girl

_record of 3, 711 words! On this chapter there's -surprisingly 3,829 words. That just leaves me speechless. Anywho, please review and I'll try to update ASAP. Peace!_

Rock out! XD  
Bloom

_P.S. Sorry for the mistakes in the last chapter :(. I didn't realized that I had made them whenever I was writing it. Sorry. And also, I'm sorry if there's any mistakes in this chapter._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- Dark Bloom's POV**

I couldn't believe it. I couldn't believe that he was actually standing there. Was it really him?

"Bloom?" Sky asked again in shock.

I was speechless. Wow.

"Get out." I muttered in a voice that was barely heard to the half burnt council members. They just glared at me. I got angrier than I already was and threw a huge fireball at them. "Get out." I repeated in that same voice.

They all scurried out of the room and I put a new door on the hinges of the old one so we could at least get a little privacy.

I just stared at the ground, not wanting to look at him.

He walked towards me and stopped whenever he was just about two inches away from our noses touching. Sky brought his hand up and touched my cheek. I cringed. I didn't have to look at him to tell that pain and hurt was being inflicted onto his face.

"Bloom, please say something. Anything." He said in a choked up voice. "I want to hear your voice again."

I brought my gaze up to meet his watery blue eyes. They showed his desperation.

"Please?"

I took a deep breath before muttering, "Baltor would kill you if he knew you were here."

Sky sighed in relief and pulled me into an embrace.

"Get off." I said pushing him away. Sky gave me another hurt look. It took everything that I had to not go over and apologize. "I'm not the Bloom that you remember Sky. I'm not your girlfriend anymore. You shouldn't be wanting to hug me or hear me again. You should be wanting to destroy me; stop me, just like Stella and the others are doing. You're the only one who can't process that through your hard head."

"Well I learned how to have a hard head from the very best." He replied smirking at me.

"I don't have a hard head. I'm just overly stubborn."

"Yeah, I've gotten to know that personally."

"Don't bring that up. It was one time, so just get over it."

"I can't Bloom! I've had to stare it in the face for three years now, alone!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Remember Jenny and Aiden?

"Who?"

A confused look covered his face. "You don't remember them?" He asked slowly.

"I don't know who the heck you're talking about." I told him.

"Well isn't that just great?" He muttered to himself.

"I guess. Is it? Oh well. Look, can we fight now because I'm getting bored?"

"I'm not going to fight you, Bloom. You know that I can't."

"Which makes it all the more fun. Wait, does that mean that I can just blow you up without a fight? Well that's not fun! I want a fight."

"I repeat, I'm not going to fight you."

I rolled my eyes. He was probably going to go on their side once he realizes that I'm not going to come back. But then he wouldn't get off my back if he does go to that side. Unless . . .

"I'm not going to fight you either." I agreed innocently.

"You're not?" Sky asked raising an eyebrow.

"No. Instead, I want to make a deal with you."

"What kind of deal?"

"A deal that's a once in a lifetime offer. Dude, I wouldn't even give this offer to Johnny Depp. . . . Actually, yes I would. But that's not the point here!"

"Well, then what's the deal?"

I grabbed his hand and dug my nail into the side of it. Sky let out a small grunt of pain but -like I always do- I ignored it. A thin line of black fire trailed behind my finger as I jerked it across the skin. I let go of his hand after putting out the flame.

"What was that for?" Sky asked holding his hand.

"Meet me there in two days. If you aren't there then you'll just end up like the rest of your friends. Dead. Capeesh(A/N: I honestly have no idea how you pronounce this so just bear with me! Please!)?" I replied. I patted his shoulder. "Good."

I walked out of the room and smirked. Baltor was _so_ going to kill me for this.

But before I could get two steps away from the door frame, Sky grabbed my wrist and pulled me back into the room. He pushed me up against the wall making me unable to move.

"You know, _I'm_ the bad person here. _I'm_ the one who should be slamming people into walls." I told him.

"Tell me something," Sky said ignoring my random comment.

"Okay, um, let me think . . . Ooh! Uh, you have blonde hair."

He rolled his eyes. "You didn't let me finish. I want you to tell me something that I've been dying to hear from you for the past three years."

"Oh, well that just narrows it down." I snapped sarcastically.

"I want to hear you say that you love me. Again."

"Yeah, well, go find Miss Solaria and go tell her to go dress up like me and make her do that because I have important matters to take care of."

"Bloom, please, just once? I need to hear you say it again."

"Um, no. You need to go do what I've done: MOVE ON!"

"I can't! I've been trying to for the past three years and I haven't been able to."

"Well, that just means that you aren't trying hard enough."

"Say it!"

"No! You can't make me."

And under a second later, I was proved half wrong. Sky crashed his lips onto mine and put his hands on my waist. I was taken by surprise _big time_. I honestly wasn't expecting that.

I tried to push him away but the only progress that was happen was how deep the kiss was becoming.

He pulled back leaving us both out of breath. I know remembered one of the reasons I had picked him before I changed. He was one heck of a kisser.

I saw him look sad as he saw my blank facial expression. Sky was about to give up before I did the one thing that through my insanity out the window: Grab the front of his shirt, pull him extremely close to me and have _me_ kiss _him_. Don't ask because I don't even know.

I put my arms around his neck and deepend the kiss (yes, me, and I don't know why!) as one of his hands continued to get tangled in my hair and the other traced the entire upper half of my body. And strangely enough, I didn't stop him.

"Ahem!"

We stopped suddenly when we saw Stella and the others standing there with a weird look on their faces.

"Were you just leaving," Stella continued looking at me. "Or would you two like a bed to continue on?"

"Oh no Stella, I think this is how a girl-guy fight goes." Musa answered while the rest of them stifled their laughter.

"I agree, but wait, which one of you kissed the other first?"

I shoved Sky away from me and said, "He kissed me first!"

"Yeah, but you liked it and then you kissed me first that second time." Sky replied with a smirk of triumph.

"I so didn't like it!"

"Then why did you kiss him?" Stella interjected.

"I . . . I . . ." I stuttered trying to come up with an excuse. She had a good point. I didn't know why I kissed him.

"Uh-huh. You still like him."

"By the way those two were making out Stella, you are stood corrected. She still _loves_ him. She _wants_ him." Roxy told her with emphasis.

I rolled my eyes. "Roxy you're so gross." I muttered.

"What, it's true. Don't deny the love!"

"Yeah, I gotta go. I hope I don't see ya soon." I said heading for the door. Flora and Tecna jumped in front of it, blocking my exit. "Um, excuse you. You're in my way."

"That's the point." Flora said.

"You aren't going anywhere." Tecna replied getting into attack mode.

"Oh, you wanna bet?" I told them.

I let out a out a Black Dragon Fury attack at them and they were thrown against the other walls.

"Flora! Tecna!" Musa exclaimed in shock.

"Bloom, do you not see what you're doing?" Sky asked.

"Oh trust me, I see what I'm doing. It's just that I don't really care. Now either meet me in the spot that I burnt on your hand in two days or you'll die with the rest of these pathetic heroes and fairies." I reminded him before walking out the door.

**Sky's POV**

I looked down at my hand after watching her leave:

"Two days. Lake Chrysalis. Midnight. Alone. (Alone means not you, Stella.)"

"Dang!" Stella said whenever she read it. "She knows me so well."

"So are you going to go?" Flora asked while Musa and Roxy helped her and Tecna up.

"I'm going to see what she wants. But you all have to stay at Alfea. I don't want your all's blood on my hands because I didn't stop you from coming." I told them.

"We won't get hurt!" Stell protested.

"Stella, you _always_ get hurt." Roxy said.

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Okay, _sometimes_. But not always!"

"Just remember something before you go there, Sky." Flora said.

"What?' I asked.

"She's not who she used to be. Don't try to kiss her again. You'll more than likely get killed. Bloom probably won't be alone when you take the deal. Baltor might be there, too. If you even try to touch her he could kill you."

"I'll be fine. And besides, who said I was going to kiss her again?"

They all gave me a look.

"What?"

* * *

_Sorry for the long update. I kept revising this over and over again so . . . yeah. I don't know if I'll be able to update anything tomorrow because I'm going outta town for a while for personal family reasons. So, please review and I'll see y'all later._

_RoCk OuT  
Bloom_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - Dark Bloom's POV**

Where was that idiot? It was the day that I told him to meet me and he isn't even here! Apparently he doesn't want to live. He is so weird.

I stood there on the edge of Lake Chrysalis tapping my foot impatiently. Why couldn't the dumb blonde just follow my directions? Could he not comprehend them or something? I put them in a form that should've been really easy -pictures- but I guess that wasn't good enough for him!

I let out a huge groan. "Finally!" I yelled as I saw the prince boy step out of the woods.

"Took ya long enough." I commented.

"Well whenever you only give someone pictures and no "go north five miles" or "go west two miles" somebody is going to to get lost." He said stepping in front of me.

"You're just not coordinated like I am." I sighed. "What a shame."

Sky rolled his eyes.

"Now, let's get down to business. This deal is going to be a life-or-death situation. I should just go ahead and kill you now but your kingdom is one of the richest in the entire universe, so that's basically the reason why I'm offering this for you." I explained.

"Wait, you're just letting me have this deal so you can have a whole bunch of cash?" Sky asked.

". . . Yeah." I said laughing. Then I got serious. "Look dude, I need a new Lamborghini so just shut up."

"Why do you need a Lamborghini?"

"Because I crashed mine into the side of KFC two months ago. That's why!" I took a deep breath before saying, "So here's the deal, you can either stay with the other losers and die or you can come and join Baltor's and my side."

He gave me a look of disbelief. "Are you serious?"

I perked up. "Does that mean you'll take the offer?"

"Heck no!"

It was my turn to look at him in shock. "What?"

"I'm not going to join your side!" He then got two inches away from my face. "Not unless it's just you."

"Back off perv!" I yelled shoving him by the shoulders. "It's not going to be just me. And I suggest you stay about five or six feet away from me cuz I got people."

"Who? Baltor? I'm not afraid of him at the moment Bloom."

"Then that must mean that you're afraid of _me_." I smirked.

"No, I'm not." Sky got back in my face and whispered, "I just want to talk. Me and you. I don't want Mister Over-Protective over there in the woods watching us."

I took the idea into consideration. There were many faulty points (actually too many to count) in the deal but I couldn't tell if I wanted to take those chances or not.

"One question," I said.

"That is?"

"Are you going to rape me?"

". . . _What_?"

I shrugged. "I'm just gonna take that as a no. Hold on a sec"

Pivoting toward the woods I started off in the direction of Baltor's hiding spot. When I heard the sound of movement behind me I spun around to just whack into Sky's chest.

"Hey, official pivate business talky with partner; do ya mind?" I sassed peeved off.

"Um, yeah I do." Sky replied nodding his head.

"Well then that's your problem." I shoved the prince once more before stalking away to my previous destination.

"If he tries to make a move like that on you again then I'll kill him myself." Baltor said pulling me into the shadows with him.

"It's not like I asked him to get all up in my face like the friggin' man wh-",

"Enough. Now what did you need?"

I ripped my arm from his grasp before sighing. "Prince Boy wants to talk with me 'alone'."

He let out a laugh. "Well that's a dead certain no."

I smirked and folded my arms across my bust defiantly. "I wasn't asking."

An angry look flared through Baltor's face. "You aren't going anywhere with that boy alone. For all we know it could be a trap."

"And if it's not?" I shot back. "We could be messing up big time if I don't go."

"That is _not_ my problem at the moment. I'll go and make the deal with him myself if I have to."

"You can't."

"Why not?"

"Because, the only person that he's truly trusting right now is me. I don't know why but somewhere in his blonde head, he thinks that I'm still that innocent little goody-goody I was a long time ago." I said. "It's sad and completely pathetic."

"Fine but you only have an hour." Baltor said as I turned to head back to Sky.

I spun around to send a menacing look at the dark wizard. "I'll take as long as I need and want to."

Before he could protest I took off. The prince was waiting anxiously by the lake, staring off into space.

"You're tapping your foot." I remarked.

"Huh?" He replied snapping back into reality.

"You're tapping your foot."

"Yeah . . . so?"

"Were you getting impatient? Are you sassing me boy?"

"What? N-No,"

"That's what I thought now let's go before I change my mind." I grabbed his wrist and started dragging him in a random direction.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Sky easily escaped my lock and stopped me. "I know where to go."

"Why should I believe you?"

"Because if you want me to join your side then you have to believe me for this."

"Hmm," I retorted unpleased with his true comment.

"Now just follow me." Sky said heading off past my left.

"Well wait up!" I took off after him and luckily caught up with his fast pace.

He tried to start up a conversation with me on the way multiple times but I just brushed him off coldly. I wasn't here for talking; I was here for converting. Which meant that I had to talk but just ignore that fact and just agree with me at the moment.

Soon enough we were at the edge of a clearing lit only by the moonlight. It would've been romantic for a weak pixie but for me this was just a pathetic attempt from this lovestruck puppy.

"Do you remember this place?" Sky asked taking a couple steps in front of me.

I took a deep breath through my nose. ". . . Nope."

"Not one little bit?"

"Never seen this place before in my life."

He sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Really?"

"Yeah. Why, should I remember this setting? Oops. Oh well."

He pushed me up against the tree and I let out a fake gasp. "Ohmigod! I'm starting to feel déjà vu!" I said in fake exasperation.

Sky rolled his eyes.

"Now could you please explain to me why you always shove me into walls or anything that can cause any sort of support?"

"Run."

"What?"

"Run. Run away with me."

I stared blankly at him. "You're joking right?"

"I'm not joking Bloom. We can run away together. Forget all of this."

"I don't really think you understood anybody when they told you that I'm the villian here."

"You're not the villian Bloom. You're one of the good guys."

"I'm a girl thank you very much."

"Fine then, you're one of the good girls."

"Thank you. But still, no I'm not. I'm restraining myself at the moment because I want to rip your head off. So get this in your head that I don't love you."

He was about to say something but he was interrupted by a small and tiny, "Ahem."

We turned to see to two little kids standing there looking from me to Sky and back again. One was a girl with red hair and blue eyes. The other was a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Um, is this a bad time?" The little girl asked.

"Jennifer, Aiden what are you two doing here?" Sky said angrily.

"Well, we _were_ hiding from Grandpa cuz we sorta kinda accidentally blew up his throne and-"

"WE?" The little boy -who I was guessing was Aiden- exclaimed in disbelief.

"Okay fine, it was me. But who really cares at the moment? Nobody. 'Cuz right now we just interrupted their little make-out session." Jennifer told him.

"We were _not_ making out." I said darkly shoving Sky off of me.

"It looked like it."

"Not it didn't. They were yelling at each other." Aiden protested.

"Will you shut up and let me have my fun here?"

"Jenny, you and your brother go home now. I'll be there soon enough." Sky told them.

"Um, no you won't." I laughed.

"Why not?"

"Because if you take the deal then you come with us. You don't go to the twerps."

"Hey!" They both shouted.

Jenny squinted her eyes at me. "Wait, you're her." Random much?

"I'm who?" I questioned.

"You're the girl in the picture."

"What picture?"

"The picture that Daddy has."

"Daddy? Who's your daddy?"

Her and Aiden, each, pointed a finger at the person to my right. I slowly turned my head to look at Sky. He was looking at the ground guiltily.

I clenched my teeth. "And who's your mommy?"

"We don't know." Aiden replied sorrowfully.

"We never got to really meet her." Jenny added.

"Sky?" I asked him. "Who's their mother? Surely _you_ would know who she is, wouldn't you?"

His head slowly raised up to look at me from the side. "Of course I know who their mother is."

"Then let's hear it. Tell your children who their mother is. And if it's who I think you're gonna say then I'm gonna hit you. Hard."

"Ooh, a fight." Jenny muttered to her brother.

"Their mother . . ." Sky trailed off. "Is gone."

"Oh wow. That really wasn't what I was expecting." I said with a small laugh.

"You told us that she was still alive." Aiden said with tears glistening in both of their eyes. Man, he made kids cry! This man's a maniac!

"Trust me you two, she's alive. She's just been replaced by a beast." Sky said.

"Ooh, burn." I replied. "I thank you for the compliment. But these two couldn't be _mine_."

"But they are." He corrected.

"No. Because I never had kids. I find them highly annoying. These two are the most perfect example."

"Excuse me?" Jenny said.

"Oh you're excused."

"Bloom, they are-" Sky started.

"Not mine. Now I came here for one reason and one reason alone. You have a choice Sky. Either come to mine and Baltor's side or not. I think you've had plenty of time to make up your mind." I said.

He took a deep breath and silence spread throughout the group. Dead silence.

"I'm not joining your side." He finally replied.

"That's too bad." I said in a fake-sad tone. "But it doesn't really matter much anymore. Because we're calling for battle."

"Battle? What for?"

"There needs to be rules set down for you pathetic excuses for magical beings. There's only four main things that stand in our way then the rest should be easy."

"And they are?"

"Alfea, Red Fountain, Cloud Tower, and then the rest of Magix. The rest is the realms. We'll be able to take all of you down like flicking a stack of feathers."

"Bloom, I'm not gonna let you do this."

"It's too late for that. You made your choice. This is mine. You don't get a second chance this time pretty boy. I'm not your girlfriend anymore. You can't just get me knocked up and get two more kids like I'm guessing you did last time."

"I didn't-"

"Doesn't matter. Now," I fluffed out the ruffles of my Enchantix dress, "Baltor and I have business to attend to. And I'm guessing you do too since your precious schools are gonna be wiped off the face of the realm."

"Listen to me-"

"I'm not listening to you! I don't listen to anybody! I only listen to myself."

"Then why are you letting Baltor manipulate you into doing this?"

"Pfft. He's not manipulating me." I say.

"That's a bunch of bull." Sky replied.

"No it's not. It's all true. He's not tricking me into anything."

"Yes he is."

"How would you know?"

"I . . . "

"Exactly."

* * *

**Sky's POV**

After that she disappeared into thin air. As if she evaporated from existence.

"Wow. Our mom's a b-word." Aiden commented.

"That's why she's beast." Jenny agreed. "Daddy are you mad?"

I couldn't hold in my emotions anymore. I brought back my fist and slammed it into the tree that Bloom was against only moments ago. Chunks of wood and bark exploded from the impact.

"Run!"

The two suddenly took off in the other direction quickly. I personally didn't blame them for doing it either.

I sat up against the tree and put my forehead in my hand. Maybe everybody was right. Maybe the hope of Bloom coming back was lost forever. I was just chasing a dream that could never be caught. I would never get my fiery dragon back.

"Sky!"

I lifted my head up to see Stella and Tecna running up to me. Urgency was implanted on their faces.

"What?" I replied emotionless.

"Stop being depressed because we found a cure." Stella said excitedly.

"To what?"

"Bloom."

I suddenly perked up. Just knowing that my girl could possibly be coming back was uplifting.

"How did you find something?"

"You should thank Flora. Whenever we were in Magix yesterday and saw Bloom, she got a picture of her." Tecna explained. "We were going to give it to you when we got it developed. But when we did, Musa saw something on her neck."

"So we did some weird thingy on Tec's computer-" Stella continued.

"Oh hush Stella he won't understand your technical terms since you'll be having to need lots of them. Especially with your prodigious technological palaver."

The blonde preppy fairy stared at her blankly. ". . . Wh-What?"

"My point. Now, I enlarged it on my computer and had it digitally enhanced. As you can see, we've dealt with this before so we can fix it. I don't see why we hadn't seen it before now. I would've thought that it would've been quite obvious but I realized that Baltor must've made it to where it almost blended in with the flesh. See for yourself."

She handed me the picture and I saw it plain as day. Hiding under her _Twilight _replica of Alice's choker necklace and her black beaded necklace was in fact Baltor's mark.

* * *

_So. Yeah. Please review. You all know the drill._

_§ RoCk OuT §  
Bloom_

_P.S. Sorry, I'm just tired. And also, sorry for any mistakes._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4 - Dark Bloom's POV**

"Well you just took your merry little time, now didn't you?" Baltor remarked as I completed my transport to him.

"Can we just go?" I muttered, staring down at the ground five feet in front of me.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing. Let's just go."

He leaned his arm against a tree that was beside me and stared. "I'm not letting you get off that easy, Bloom. What happened? Did he do something that I'm not going to like knowing?"

"If you count him slamming me into a tree, then yes. But that's not what's bugging me." I replied, not removing my gaze.

"Then what is?"

I sighed. "He told me to run away with him. Just the two of us; together."

Baltor's face hardened. "And what did you say?"

"I told him no."

"Good girl. Now, tell me something."

I stomped my foot and turned to him annoyed. "Not you too! Is this some sort of disease or something?"

"What are you talking about?"

My annoyed face suddenly went blank. ". . . Nothing. Continue."

He shook his head and muttered something that I couldn't comprehend before actually continuing. "Bloom, do you still love him?"

My entire body went stiff. Why did this question always make me uneasy? And not to mention silent which I never am. An uncomfortable feeling spread over me and I hugged myself from the chills that I was getting in the 89° weather. I brought my gaze down to my feet which had gotten into the position where the tips of them were touching. The one sign that showed that I was nervous which sadly everyone knew.

"Bloom . . ." Baltor repeated through angrily clenched teeth.

My bottom lip slightly started quivering and tears filled my eyes.

"Answer me, Bloom." he ordered crossing his arms.

". . . Yes." I whispered through the teardrops that had started falling down my cheeks.

I heard him sigh.

"I don't mean to." I protested, choking on the tears. "I don't know why I do it's just that . . . I don't know!"

"You do know what this means, don't you? It's the same answer as the time I found out that you had kissed that boy."

Everything went cold. Not just me, but the air surrounding me as well. I definitely knew what that meant. It meant that I had to go through the 'treatment' again. The 'treatment' where he had to restore the darkness that was taking hold of my heart. Apparently it was fading again, and he said that we couldn't have that happening. It was not only painful, but whenever you finally -notice how I say finally- reach unconsciousness you still feel the pain. It was like having your heart ripped out more than a thousands times and then stabbed everywhere numerously. The tears started coming down faster and faster at just the very thought of it. Especially having to be strapped down to that table again. Now, _that_ will send shivers down your spine.

"I thought that I turned you completely this time, but I guess I was wrong." he said.

"Baltor, please don't." I begged.

"I have to. I can't risk you turning on me for that prince."

"What about for us?" A girl's voice yelled from behind me.

I spun around and saw Stella and Tecna in their Enchantix with Sky in his specialist (A/N: Sorry. This sentence is taking me a while because of an inside joke with Sky's uniform.) outfit. I didn't know if I should've been happy to see them there or not.

"Yeah, ya didn't count on us being here now did you?" Stella asked.

"So you're going to pick a fight now, are you?" Baltor replied, ignoring her comment.

"Not unless you just go ahead and hand over Bloom." Tecna answered.

"But then again, we might just fight you for the heck of it." Stella added.

"Stella!"

"Sorry!"

"Enough of this. Bloom, kill them all. It'll give me three less to worry about getting in our way. And not to mention killing two birds with one stone." Baltor said.

"How (A/N: Okay, before I continue, I'm gonna give y'all a random piece of advice- never eat a warm pickle and then eat a cold pickle. You get a very **_very_** bad taste in your mouth afterward that seems like it won't go away whenever you continue eating the pickles. Trust me, I'm experiencing it now.) would it do that?" I responded.

"If you kill Sky, then you won't have to go through that little procedure." he muttered in my ear. "I'll be waiting at the hideout." he continued as he transported himself away from the scene.

My left hand posed like a claw and a fireball appeared in my hand almost immediately after he said that.

"Bloom, what are you doing?" Stella asked, backing up as I stalked over to them.

I shrugged. "What does it look like?" I threw the fireball at Sky but he dodged it.

"Well it looks like we're going to have to fight you when I _just got a mani-pedi_!"

"We don't want to fight you Bloom!" Tecna protested. "And Stella, get over it already."

"Why does everybody not want to fight me? Is it because I'm stronger than all of you?" I asked throwing more fireballs at the two of them. Wait, two?

"Sky, grab her!" Stella yelled blocking my shots.

"What-?" I said cluelessly, spinning around. I never got to turn fully around because Sky looped his arms around my waist from behind and pulled me close to him.

"Get off me!" I yelled, kicking and screaming as I tried to get out of his grasp.

"You're not going anywhere, Bloom." Sky said, tightening his grip.

"Um, I don't mean to be a bother -oh wait, yes I do- but could you stay still for like a minute?" Stella interrupted as I saw her pull out her fairydust.

"What is that gonna do?" I asked furrowing my eyebrows.

Sky let one of his arms go -but still kept me in a firm lock with the other one- and pushed back my long red hair back behind my neck. He murmured something but I couldn't make out what it was. I hate it when I can't understand what people say. It just ticks me off.

"Don't say you never saw it, Bloom." Stella snapped while she finished drawing a star with her fairydust bottle.

"Saw what!" I exclaimed.

"Baltor marked you. We all know that you knew so don't play around." Tecna explained, folding her arms across her bust.

"He . . . marked me?"

"Don't play stupid! What did we just tell you?" Stella shouted.

"He never marked me! When did he do that?" I asked.

"We don't know. But he did; we have proof. Now, just shut up because I don't know if this stings when these marks get removed. Whenever _I _usually do this, the bad people are always unconscious."

I laughed to myself quietly. It soon became louder and louder though.

* * *

**Sky's POV**

A confused look spread over Stella's face. "Um, Tecna the process of removing Baltor's mark doesn't make the victim go mad, does it?"

"It shouldn't. Have you put the fairydust on her yet?" Tecna asked.

"No, that's why I'm asking you."

"But to ask that question you would had to have already dusted her!"

"Well then, I'm asking you know: should the victim of the mark go mad before dusting them?"

"No."

"Well it was the same answer so why are you griping about it!"

"Can we just figure this out because she's still laughing?" I asked the two girls.

"Hey, don't complain blondie. We're working on it." Stella lashed at me.

She walked up to us and lightly slapped Bloom's cheek repeatedly. She still just kept laughing.

"What is up with this chick? This woman's psycho!" The blonde fairy exaggerated.

"Bloom, what going on with you?" Tecna questioned, just as confused as Stella.

"Sky, maybe you should let go of her. You might get her crazy disease too."

"I wouldn't do that. She might be doing this so he can do just that. It could just be a trick."

Even with Tecna's warning, I slowly loosened my tight grip on Bloom and just held her by her arms. Not because of what Stella said but just for a more safe approach because well . . . it's Bloom. You never know what she could be planning in her head right now.

"Bloom?" I asked, walking around to look at her directly, face-first, with my back to Stella and Tecna.

For some reason, she suddenly stopped with a dark expression plastered on her face. To others this might of been terrifying, but to me she looked like a dark, fallen angel. I raised my hands to rest on her shoulders and got closer to her face.

"Bloom?" I repeated, trying to search her eyes for a tiny bit of emotion of any kind. "Bella?" I asked, using her nickname. Everyone called Bloom and I the Bella Swan and Edward Cullen -from _Twilight _of course- of Magix so we finally just accepted the nicknames and started calling each other them.

"This is weird." Stella said, not moving her mouth.

I was about to give up but out of nowhere, Bloom wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me. The feeling of pain shot through me as she didn't let go and I didn't let go of her either. I just pulled her closer.

"Correction Stella, _that _was weird." Tecna altered.

For once, she was the one to break the kiss. Tears were streaming down her face as she spoke through a weak voice. "Sky, I want you to do something for me."

"Anything." I told her. "I promise you, I'll do it."

"Baltor's going to take me back. And when he does he going to turn me dark again and we're going to head to Alfea with an army to attack them. This is what I want you to do . . ." An aspect (A/N: Okay, I'm not sure if I used that 'aspect' word right or not so don't tag me for it.) of pain came over her and more tears came. "I want you to go to Alfea when that day comes and fight me."

"Okay, but why is that making you cry? Bloom, I don't understand-" Something was shoved into my hand. It was heavy and sharply pointed.

"I want you to go . . . and I need you to use this." she said.

I glanced down at what she had thrusted into my hand and I looked straight back up at her when I did. "No, Bloom. I'm not doing that. We'll find some other way. We will. I promise you that."

"Sky, it's the only way. It has the cure. You have to. Fairydust won't break the mark because he strengthened it."

"The others and I will _find_ a different cure then! I'm not going to go through with this."

"You promised you would."

"I didn't know that it would be this!"

She shook her head and let out a laugh. "I love you Sky. Just remember that. For me."

Before I could get another word out she was gone. Someone had spelled her out of the area quicker than anything you could imagine.

"What did she want you to do exactly?" Stella asked.

"It must've been bad if even _you_wouldn't do it." Tecna said.

I slowly turned around to them with the dagger Bloom gave me in my hand. The exotic handle with filled with some sort of blood-red liquid, sloshing around in it.

"She wanted me to kill her." I told them.

* * *

_Yeah, with the weird laughing part in there, I might put in a POV part of Bloom's sometime later but not now because I'm tired and those pickles that I ate did _not_ settle well with me. So, yeah, please review slash comment slash whatever-you-wanna-call-it and I'll see ya later._

_§ RoCk Out §  
Bloom_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6- Sky's POV**

"Has she lost her mind?" Tecna exclaimed, in shock.

"It's Bloom. She lost her mind the day she was born." Stella replied, de-transforming along with Tecna.

"Stella, don't be illogical. Nobody can truly lose their mind the day they were born."

"Then how's Bloom here?"

"Hello, can we just focus on the problem here?" I interrupted, holding my head in one hand.

"No." Stella said.

"Stella!" Tecna shouted.

"I'm just joking! Jeez! Apparently you people can't take a joke."

"Not whenever she's wanting Sky to kill her!"

I slightly cringed when she said that.

She gave me a sympathetic look. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean . . ."

I shook my head. "No, it's fine. Just . . ."

"It's okay Sky. Besides, you're not going to kill her." Stella reassured. "We're going to find a way to get around this. It can't be _that_ hard."

"It will be if Baltor has enough strength and power to keep changing her heart like this. In fact, just adding more and more darkness to her being like that could put her at risk alone." Tecna informed with a worried look.

"What kind of risk?" I asked, clenching my free fist.

Tecna sighed. "You could possibly not have to kill her yourself if we have to come to that solution. The 'virus' -as the site calls it- could kill her itself if used enough times. Bloom may be strong, but she's also very weak. She can't keep fighting against it for long."

"Bloom's gonna die?" Stella inquired, tearful.

"If we stop the 'virus' she won't. But, of course, I'm not sure how many times Baltor's used that spell on her. I overheard them talking about him having to perform the spell again when they got back, so we might already be too late."

Stella immediately looked at me as if she were waiting for me to go and explode. Honestly, I was about to. I could feel the anger rising up inside me as I kept repeating what Tecna said in my head. My hands clenched into fists at my sides, shaking violently.

"Um, Sky?" said Tecna, looking a little wary.

"Calm down boy, calm down. Deep breaths, hon." Stella added, putting a hand on my shoulder.

My first instinct was to shove her hand away and storm off, tearing apart anything in my path. But I restrained myself, not wanting to make things worse.

I sighed, trying to regain my composure. "...Where can we find her?"

"Sky, it's almost impossible to try to find her -or him."

"You all have tracked him down before, what's so different about now?" I shouted.

"Bloom was the one who tracked him down before, not us! She used her powers to locate him and the last time I checked, none of us have any Dragon Fire."

"Well you have the super computer technology stuff! Use it to find Bloom so we can get this over with."

"It'll take days, or even weeks!"

"You're the techno girl, you have the newest high-tech whatever!"

"I haven't been able to update everything on my PC yet, because if you haven't noticed Sky, we've been under attack for the past three years!"

"Oh, screw this, I'm out of here." Stella interrupted, turning and walking away from us.

"Where are you going?" Tecna asked, running to catch up with her. I rolled my eyes, but followed.

"I don't know about you all, but _I'm_ going to find my best friend! She needs help so _I'm_ going to help her!" the Solarian princess exclaimed, refusing to stop.

"Stella, you don't even know where she is!"

"I don't care! I'll find her myself!"

"Stella, don't be ridiculous."

"No!" she screamed, choked on tears. She stopped in her tracks so did we as she slowly turned around to face us. Her face was stained with tears and you could perfectly see her ruined make-up in the darkness. "I can't take this anymore! I've been three years without my bestest friend in the whole Magical Universe and I think that needs to be put to a stop right now. And if everyone else says that it's no use to go find her, then I'm gonna go against the odds." She looked at me. "Now Sky, I know that she told you to go and use that knife on her but do really want to do that, or would you rather actually do something to possibly save her?"

I stared at her in disbelief. Of all the people in their little group of friends, I never would've guessed that Stella would say any of that. And I also never would've guessed that she would make that big of a point.

"Of course, I would do anything for Bloom." I told her, feeling almost offended.

"Then don't just let your anger build up like this and give up to her wishes. Go save her. _Now_."

"We don't know where she is. That's the problem."

"Then we'll start with the basics." she said, nodding to herself. "Tecna can go and look at the rumors about Baltor's new hideout on blogs and internet pages and whatever while you and I can go around the town asking about if _they've_ heard any rumors."

"Stella that's ridiculous," Tecna spoke up, with a sigh. "I don't think anyone's going to know where they are. It's not like there's actually some sort of Baltor Stalker, or something."

"Oh, you'd be surprised at what you can find in today's world, my friend. I think you need to get out more if you think there's not freak-o stalkers like that."

She gave Stella a strange look but stayed quiet nonetheless.

"So you," Stella pointed at me, "drop that knife because you won't be needing it any time soon. And you," she moved her finger towards Tecna, "start looking for rumors. As for me, I'll be going to Adquistes." she finished, putting her hands on her hips in pride.

"What does that have to do with any of this?" I asked her, raising an eyebrow.

"Well I need a 'Best Friend Searching' outfit. I don't have one, and since we're going to be doing this then I definitely need one." she replied, shrugging. And with that, she turned around and walked off into the trees, leaving us behind.

Tecna huffed. "Does she really think she can just boss us around like that? I mean, it's completely pointless to do any of this because even if we do find Bloom it's not like she'll actually listen to us. Especially if Baltor re-spelled her."

I peeked around her shoulder and she jerked her computer away from me, still typing things into its keyboard.

"What are you doing then?" I questioned, smirking.

"I am . . . IMing Timmy. Yes, that's what I'm doing."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Positive?"

"Yes, Sky, I am positive."

"Then what's an IM because I know for a fact that that's an Earth thing."

She froze up. "I know what an IM is, Sky."

"Then what is it?"

"Why do you keep questioning me?"

"Why do you keep not answering me?"

"Because ..." she sighed in defeat, blowing a piece of her purplish-pink hair out of her eyes. "I'm looking for any possible rumors."

"Knew it."

"Oh, you are so full of it." she complained, heading after Stella.

I stood there, not bothering to follow them in suit. I looked down at the ground with a sigh, and then averted my eyes to the knife in my hand. As I flipped it around in my hand, I debated my options as to what I could do. Should I go against Bloom's wishes and leave the knife, possibly being able to spare her life? Or should I take the knife with me and use it like she told me to?

"Hey you," a girl's voice said from behind me.

I turned around only to be met by the shadowy trees. I thought to myself that I may have just been imagining things, which I more than likely was. But before I could turn back around, a young girl barely stepped out of the trees, partially covered by the shadows. My eyes widened when I saw her flaming red hair that reached her lower back.

"Bloom?" I asked in disbelief. "Is that you?"

The girl gave a quiet laugh. "I knew that's how you would react. But no, I'm not Bloom."

"Then who are you?"

"That I cannot tell you. But for now, I'm just here as a sign to tell you to be cautious. Don't let your girlfriend's presently twisted mind blind your judgment. Do what _you_ think will save her life."

"Will I see you again?"

She shrugged. "Depends on if you make the right choice."

"So if I make the right choice I will see you again?"

The girl stepped out of the shadows and I took note of her oddly large resemblance to Bloom. She had on torn skinny jeans, Tim Burton Chuck Taylors, a light brown tank top with a belt slung across her hips with an 'A' as the buckle, and a black leather jacket that's sleeves reached a little past her elbows**(1)**. The same perfect complexion, the same beautiful hair, the same gorgeous smirk. The same perfect everything. But struck my notice intensely was the D&G sunglasses she wore, covering her eyes. I mentally begged for her to remove them so I could see if her eyes were identical.

As if she heard my thoughts, she lowered her shades to the bridge of her nose and looked at me with a playful glint sparkling in her irises. I was a little surprised that her irises weren't blue.

"We'll see, prince boy. We shall see."

She snapped her manicured fingers and she disappeared in a flash of light purple smoke before I could say anything else.

I sighed and looked down at the knife again. It seemed to reflect in the moonlight evilly as I stared. Making up my mind, I grabbed it by the handle and gripped it tightly, as if I never wanted to let go of it.

I threw it on the ground and went in the same direction that Stella and Tecna had went.

* * *

_...Tee-hee. Hi there. I'm sorry for not updating this when I should have. Especially since it's been a year, I think. But that's because I had major writer's block and I have become a Sparxshipper now. I'm sorry for betraying you Royalshippers, but the Sparxshipping side has cookies we all know that I just can't resist those. So, now that I know where I'm going with this, I will not give up on you Royalshippers and I will continue this just for you guys. Please review, and let's all pray that I see you all soon. _

_§"I want one of those." said by Jack Sparrow in _Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides _:3_

_~Bloom_

_P.S. _**(1)-** _Look to see on my profile_


End file.
